This invention relates in general to coke ovens and in particular to a new and useful mechanism for operating shutoff members of individual coke ovens of a coke oven battery.
The invention relates particularly to a readjustment device on coke oven batteries with linkages, disposed in the master gallery so as to be movable in the longitudinal direction of the battery, for the actuation of the shutoff members on the individual ovens of the coke oven battery.
Known from German No. AS 11 88 553 is a readjustment device for the regeneratively heated coke oven batteries in which the gas cocks, the waste heat valves, and the air flaps of the individual ovens are connected to linkages actuated by hydraulically operated working cylinders fed via a control unit. For actuation in one direction, a pressure medium is admitted to the working cylinders, and for the return of the pressureless working cylinders, counterweights, mounted at the other end of the battery, are provided. This arrangement requires a separate working cylinder and a separate counterweight of considerable size for each individual linkage to actuate the gas cocks, waste heat valves, and air flaps. Especially when coke oven batteries are heatable with lean gas and rich gas, possibly with waste heat flues and gas lines disposed on the coke side or on the machine side only, there is not enough room for such arrangements.
Also known from German No. PS 21 64 203 is a device for the mechanical readjustment of the valves of a coke oven battery in which the readjusting machine is connected by actuating rods to a chain construction running around the coke oven battery. This construction requires a great deal of space in the end zones of the batteries and does not make sense especially when the gas and waste heat ducts are provided on one side (machine side or coke side) of the battery only. The simultaneous actuation of shutoff members on the machine side as well as the coke side is possible only if they also have the same stroke on both sides.